48x1
"48 Days" Summary * The game is introduced * Yutoku is shown dueling Black Fire. Black Fire uses his burn effects on the right timing to make Black Fire that hinders the opponent, getting all the bonuses. * Yutoku would win the duel but crashes. * He is bummed and complains that no wonder he's still called "The Rookie" since he can do nothing and has no style, even though he's been playing for a month now. His winning ratio is also going below 50%, and he doesn't even have enough bonuses to buy snacks, let alone upgrade his vehicle. * As he was about to leave, he ends up in a space along the rest of the gang. Silence reveals himself and explains that they're in a personal space created by him, and explains about the origin of the game. He then declares that in 48 days, he'll defeat the admins and conquer the game, with the help of them - the "Winner Five". Featured Duel: Yutoku vs. Black Fire Black Fire makes the first corner and earns the right to go first. Turn 1: Black Fire * Activates "Foul Alcohol" and "Ascending Soul". * Normal Summons "Foul Fire Fly". ** "Foul Alcohol" activates (Yutoku 4000 → 3800). * Activates its effect, tributing "Foul Fire Freak" from his hand and Ritual Summoning "Foul Fire Factory". ** "Foul Alcohol" activates (Yutoku 3800 → 3400). ** "Ascending Soul" returns "Freak" to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Factory" (Yutoku 3400 → 3000). * Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yutoku * Black Fire activates the effect of "Factory" (Yutoku 3000 → 2600). * Normal Summons "Pseudo-Star "T"". * Activates "Where Arf Thou?", adding "Fire Eater" to his hand. * Sets 2 cards. * During the End Phase, the effect of "Where Arf Thou?" kicks in. ** Activates the effect of "Fire Eater", reducing the damage to zero. about how he's handled the damage now, but Black Fire mocks him saying that he couldn't even destroy his 1000-DEF monster Turn 3: Black Fire * Activates the effect of "Factory" (Yutoku 2600 → 2400). * Normal Summons "Foul Fire Freak". ** "Foul Alcohol" activates (Yutoku 2400 → 2100). * Switches his other monsters to Attack Position. * Yutoku activates his face-down "Brave Sacrifice", destroying "Pseudo-Star" and Black Fire's "Fly" and "Factory". ** Activates "Zero Storm", wiping Black Fire's Spells/Traps. ** The effect of "Pseudo-Star" activates, Summoning itself to Black Fire's field and preventing his attack. Turn 4: Yutoku * Normal Summons "Mimic Appearance". * Discards "Zero Golem" from his hand, allowing "Appearance" to attack twice. * Attacks "Freak" with "Appearance". The ATK of "Appearance" becomes 800, also it is not destroyed, so only "Freak" is destroyed. ** The effect of "Zero Golem" activates (Black Fire 4000 → 3200). * Attacks and destroys "Pseudo-Star". ** "Pseudo-Star" Special Summons itself to Yutoku's field. Turn 5: Black Fire * Normal Summons a second "Freak". * Activates "Foul Clone". * Tributes "Freak" and "Clone" to Ritual Summon 2 "Foul Fire Fiend" from his hand. ** Activates their effects (Yutoku 2100 → 1500).